Paradox
by Hinano Kinsuke
Summary: [ReaderxMinamisawa Atsushi] [One-shot] Who had ever thought that there would be a paradox when you hate someone so much; you end up falling in love with them instead?


**Paradox**

[Reader x Minamisawa Atsushi]

.

People turned to you as you walked down the hall, some of them leaned to each other, whispering. Some of them didn't manage to tone down, some of them did. Even so, you knew what they were talking about all the same. And you knew how and why it eventually came to this.

The purple-haired boy Minamisawa Atsushi, who was always seen flipping his hair proudly while striking poses as if there were cameras around him. He did that to his hair too many times it could've flown away if it was a toupee. He, much to your displeasure, was the sole reason why the rumor was going around.

It was not like he was the one to start spreading it, but you couldn't help yourself but to feel that if he hadn't gone to the same school with you, things won't turn out to be this way. He was your rival. Apart from being _annoyingly_ gorgeous, you envy him for his remarkable talents in academics and sports… but at the same time, you were no different.

You were made the mentor for various subjects, in which you had to tutor anyone who needs serious help with their studies. You were well-liked by many.

But that made things more difficult for you because they were saying that you and Minamisawa would make a pair of star-crossed lovers… Which soon, unfortunately, became a rumor where you were said to be dating Minamisawa.

Despite all of that...

"Why do I have to tutor you for Biology?" you chided as you stood in the doorway, refusing to go further into the classroom where Minamisawa was sitting with a pile of Biology reference books on the table.

"Because I signed up as the mentee," he said without looking up from his books.

"So the top-scorer signed up as my mentee," you muttered to yourself. "This is definitely a sick joke. Am I right, or am I right?"

"Either one."

You sighed, taking a seat beside him. Everyone knew that Biology was Minamisawa's star subject… but why was he here as your mentee? What if you accidentally taught him the wrong thing? Would he make fun of you? Would he tell the whole school that (f/n) (l/n) wasn't actually as smart as she seemed?

"So, how can I help you?" you asked matter-of-factly, leaning your back against the backrest of the chair.

He looked at you and leaned in a bit closer. "What is the normal rate of heartbeat?"

"The books say it's 72 per minute. But if you do your own calculation, it's 80 per minute when you are at rest."

"What raises the rate of heartbeat then?" he asked again, and this time, leaning in a lot closer.

"Secretion of a type of hormone. I believe that is what you call adrenaline."

"When exactly is adrenaline secreted?"

"When you are feeling nervous, or excited," you told him, swallowing a gulp of air as you inched away. He was getting closer and closer it was almost creepy. "Or scared…"

Smirking, he quickly snatched your hand and placed it on his chest. "Or when you… Are falling for someone," he said, half-whispering. "Can you feel it? It beats faster when I see you."

You blinked your eyes twice. "Minamisawa…"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath at the mention of his name, and then he, without further doubts, closed the gap between both of you, claiming your lips with his. The kiss was rough, pointing out how he lacked the experience, but it was tasty nonetheless. His eagerness when he tried to give you a playful bite on the neck made it much more… Pleasurable.

"God, are you always this annoying?" you said quietly during the brief gaps between the rough kisses.

"Usually more," he said and dived in for another hungry kiss, in which you had to decline.

Heaven knows where it would lead you to if you didn't stop now. Both of you sat in silence, staring at each other as you tried to steady your breathing. You didn't expect that amidst the rivalry both of you shared; there was a feeling of wanting each other, so strong, yet so well-hidden. Who had ever thought that there would be a paradox when you hate someone so much; you end up falling in love with them instead?

"Shit," he said, panting heavily. "I can't study like this. Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Is this your plan all along?"

What he gave you as a reply was a playful grin before he swept you off your feet and carried you home. Engrossed with each other's company, both of you didn't realize the stares and whispers that came from your schoolmates that you met along the way. You and Minamisawa no longer care about them…

…and the juicy stories they had in store to spread to the whole school the next day, _as long as you know how you feel about each other._

* * *

**I haven't written the ReaderxMark Kruger you guys voted for yet… Q_Q I'm sorry. I just got dispirited after reading Att-san's (Lotus Sword's) ReaderxMark Kruger in My Other Half. It's just too amazing. I couldn't possibly write something as wonderful as that. **

**OMG, you gotta help me! **


End file.
